The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to damping mechanisms which reduce vibratory stress levels in the rotor blades thereof.
Gas turbine engines typically have rows of circumferentially spaced airfoils mounted on respective rotor disks for rotation about an engine axis. Advanced configurations feature shroudless hollow airfoils manufactured of light weight materials. The airfoils are designed to high tolerances to accommodate significant operational requirements such as cross-winds and inlet distortion. These requirements result in airfoils that may be prone to high vibratory responses and possible aeroelastic instability within some operational speed ranges. To mitigate these effects, the airfoils may need to be damped.